The invention relates to a compressed air maintenance device consisting of individual easily interchangeable modules, such as pressure regulators, oil atomizers, and condensate separators, whereby the individual modules may include transmitters for current operating status and/or predetermined limit values.
This type of compressed air maintenance device has been described in DE 40 32 515 A1. Because of the varying placement of transmitter, it is difficult to monitor the operating status of individual modules. Consequently, operational breakdowns or required maintenance work are not easily detected, leading to the risk of necessary maintenance work not being completed. Because of the varying shapes of the individual modules, the overall appearance of this type of maintenance device is not particularly pleasant. Some countries require that openly arranged viewing windows be covered so as to prevent an environmental hazard in the event of damage to the device. In such cases, additional covers or casing components are required.
To eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages, the object of the invention is to modify the type of compressed air maintenance device described earlier in such a way as to ensure that necessary maintenance work or operational breakdowns can be easily recognized.